crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Best Buy (Webmall)
Best Buy is a secondary Webmall available in some CF versions. This mall sells some chosen Black Market items as well as deleted/exclusive items at a discounted price, allowing all players who need it to obtain it. This webmall has been succeed by Royal Casino Availability * CF Vietnam The mall is broken into two section: Best Buy The Best Buy section lists five items that are put on sale for the time being, with one "Featured" at the top. There is a number of buyers required before the items can be sold, and players can keep check of the sale time and number of people ordered it with the UI. Once the timer runs out and there are enough orders, the item is sold and players can receive it from the Item Basket. Fast Buy Fast Buy section often offers deleted BM crates and/or exclusive items for a price - given that they are sold outside of the game, the price is often much higher. As long as the items are still on sale, players can buy as many as they want, and they can then receive it from the Item Basket. Exclusive items on-sale *M4A1-S VTC (30 days) *AWM VTC (30 days) *Jackhammer-H (30 days) *Desert Eagle WCG (30 days) *Kris (30 days) *M249 Minimi Gold (30 days) *Knife Stripe (30 days) *GhostW character (30 days) *Special Namechange card (1 EA) *MG3 Perfect Silver (30 days) *Dual D.E. Green Vein (30 days) *FN F2000 Green Skull (30 days) *Dual D.E. Red Vein (30 days) *FN F2000 Red Skull (30 days) *G11 (30 days) *Titan's Fist (30 days) *RX4 Storm (30 days) *AK-47 Scope (30 days) *FR-F2 Halloween (30 days) *M4A1-X Halloween (30 days) *M4A1 Pink (30 days) *Shovel Halloween (30 days) *B.C. Axe Xmas (30 days) *M4A1 Blue Crystal (30 days) *AK-47 Blue Crystal (30 days) *AWM Blue Crystal (30 days) *Gatling Gun Blue Crystal (30 days) *Desert Eagle Blue Crystal (30 days) *M4A1 Royal Dragon crates (1 or 5 or 10 crates) *Gatling Gun Halloween crates (1 or 5 or 10 crates) *Mauser M1896 Halloween crates (1 or 5 or 10 crates) *G11 Blue Skull (30 days) *M1216 Blue Skull (30 days) *ARX-160 (30 days) *WCG weapons (30 days) *BM weapons (permanent) *CF-05 (30 days) *AWM - A Xmas Trivia *This is the only place you can obtain Katana Gold crates other than the original Webmall, but the price is very expensive and Katana Gold is extremely hard to win off. Only rich players could ever think of trying it *All the permanent BM items have a starting price of 2999 vcoin and are sold at discounted price to make them cheaper than 1000 vcoin. Ironically, they are offered at similar price on the original Webmall, leading many players to question if VTC is actually trying to scam them. For starter, the Anaconda Gold is priced 899 vcoin on the old Webmall, and on Best Sale it also has the same price, at 70% discount rate. *Despite the advertisement claims that "More buyers, cheaper price", this is entirely untrue, as the price is fixed and won't decrease/increase no matter how much people buy it. Category:CrossFire Category:System Category:Removed Content